1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a character-information processing method, a character-information processing apparatus, a program, and a storage medium, for printing ink characters and embossing braille on the same sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known braille label is of a type in which braille recognizable by visually-impaired people and ink characters (representing general printing characters as opposed to braille) recognizable by visually-normal people are arranged side by side or overlapped with each other with an equal spacing on the same sheet (tape) in such a way that they are recognizable by both visually-impaired and visually-normal people.
When a braille label of this type is formed, front-and-rear margins are set either in common for or separately for ink characters and braille. Thus, in the former, it is not possible to establish a desired relative positional relation between ink characters and braille by a margin setting. As a result, it is known in the latter case also that there occur nonconformities including an unbalanced arrangement of ink characters and braille, an erroneous overlapping of ink characters and braille in part or in whole, illegibility of ink characters, and deformation of ink characters attributable to the existence of braille.